


The Wind and The Petals and Their Methods of Dance

by ghosty



Category: Hanasaku Iroha
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosty/pseuds/ghosty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A marriage proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wind and The Petals and Their Methods of Dance

Just for a moment, everything is fluid and frozen. The wind is blowing with some sort of biting chill, but he's almost certain it's late summer, and she's staring at him from across the busy street with those sunflower eyes of hers. Ko is patient, but does she know it's from hesitation and not from virtue?

He admires her for that. Just a minute ago, as he chastised her, telling her that being so fleeting and nonchalant would get her nothing but a bad gravestone in a bad plot of land, he was really trying to say "take me with you." So he did. He felt his birdsong swelling up in him, he felt it, he wasn't going to wait this time, he was going to say it - for a fleeting second, he smiled, thinking about asking her to marry him the day she turned 26, but instead he yelled, "Do you have plans during Spring Break?!" and she just smiled back.

Maybe she knew it was a marriage proposal, and maybe that's why she said, "Nothing at all!"

Ko likes hesistating though, and she likes pretending it means he's patient, so when he says "nevermind" into the broken wind and she waltzes away like a fairy princess, a car rushes by and they know everything that had needed to be said, was.


End file.
